On Monday, Umaima and Brandon decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend Gabriela to time them with a stopwatch. After 6.69 minutes, Gabriela agreed to time the runners. Umaima sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 40.33 seconds. When it was Brandon's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 30.93 seconds. How much faster was Brandon than Umaima in seconds?
Solution: To find how much faster Brandon was than Umaima, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Umaima's time - Brandon's time = difference in times. ${4}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ Brandon was 9.4 seconds faster than Umaima.